nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dominion of Dbrought
The Dominion of Dbrought The Dominion of Dbrought is a zealous technology worshiping society. Their nation is led by authoritarian rule as its leader, known by the title Alexius, leads the nation to glory though his holy blood. Government The Dominion is run under the guide of Its Alexius. The Alexius rules absolutely and only leaves office through challenge or death. When the title is contested the high priests bring out the most holy relics. Those whose holiness of blood reacts most strongly to the relics is pronounced the new Alexius. This matter is of the most importance because it is through the Alexius that the countries relics function. Once they recognize the holiness of his blood they will work for no other person until death or a citizen of stronger holier blood appears . The relics of the Dominion are both its most prized possessions and most powerful technology. To the Dominion they are lesser gods incarnate ruled only by the Machine god itself. While the Alexius rules absolutely the rest of the government hierarchy is run though 2 branches, The high priests, and the Knights. The Priests fulfill their roles as caretakers and interpreters of the way of technology. They maintain the technology that exists and are tasked with unearthing more form the vaults scattered throughout the planet. The knights form the elite group of generals and warriors of the purest blood other than the Alexius. While the Priest delegate the maintaining of the city and technology the knights lead the military branch and enforce order in the Dominion. They are also head of the intelligence networks and gene finder division of the government. The technology of the Dominion is in a state of constant advancement. ever since the first technology was discovered the society has invested in gene enrichment programs to maximize the increase of the gene. with every generation the gene strength increases and with it the techology's secrets unlocked Military Space fleet The ever growing space fleet of the Dominion was founded once the first analyze control hybrid gene type discovered that one of the substructures in the vault was actually a hangar for interstellar starships. it was slow work at first. many at first were not of sufficient gene strength fully unlock the consoles in the ships. Over time however they found enough with sufficient gene to pilot the ship. LR= 1 mill H64=2 mill HG=3 mill MCR6=3mill M8= 5 mil Tau= 6 mil Dauntless= 8mil Juggernaught= 9 mil HC= 11 mil Savior= 13 mill OCP= 14 mil Emperor=40 mil Currently the Dominion has at 306 million population 1 Emperor-Class Hypergateship, 1 assault Savior class, 1 Ops H65-Class Blockade Runner, 2 HC-Class Carrier, 1 Orbital combat platform, 1 Savior Class Battleship, 4 Juggernaught class destroyer, 2 Tau Class Battlecruiser, 6 M8-Class dreadnaught, 7 MCR6-Class Cruiser, 7 HG-Class Battlecruiser, 4 H64-Class Blockade Runner, 4 LR-Class Interceptor Task force standard 1 savior, 1 HC-Class Carrier, 1 Tau Class, 2 Juggernaughts, 3 M8-class, 5 HG-Class, 4 MCR6-Class, 2 H64-Class 1st fleet- admiral Jacobin- "Veras" Assualt Savior class- Roman- "Veras", 1 HC class Carrier, 2 Juggernaught class destroyers, 1 Tau class Battlecruisers, 3 M8- Class Dreadnaught, 4 MCR6-Class Cruisers, 5 HG-Class Cruisers, 2 H64-Class Blockade runners, 2nd fleet- Admiral Kane- - Greek- 1 HC-Class Carrier, 1 Savior Class Battleships, 2 Juggernaught class destroyers, 1 Tau class Battlecruisers,3 M8-Class Dreadnaught, 4 MCR6-Class Cruisers, 5 HG-Class Battlecruisers ("Hades", "Charon"), 2 H64-Class Blockade runners 3rd fleet- Admiral Lexus- - Norse- Tau Class, 1 H66-Class Blockade runners, 4 LR-Class Interceptors JERU-Admiral Slavik 4th fleet - Admiral Julius- 1 Juggernaught class destroyer, 1 Tau Class Battlecruiser, 3 M8-Class Dreadnaught, 3 MCR6-Class Cruisers, 5 HG-Class Cruiser, 2 H64-Class Blockade Runners HC-Class Carrier, Savior Class Battleships, Juggernaught class destroyers, Tau class Battlecruisers, M8- Class Dreadnaught, MCR6-Class Cruisers, HG-Class Battlecruisers, H64-Class Blockade runners, LR-Class Interceptors Ship specs ~Code Name "Hadrian" Emperor-Class Hypergateship ~Code Name "Loki" class Supercapitalship specs classified ~HC-Class Carrier 8 piont defense turrets, 18 heavy cannons, 6 jackhammer High-Density Projectile Cannons, 10 missile arrays, carries 10 squadrons of aircraft, 6 interceptor squadrons, 2 bomber squadrons and 2 gunship squadrons, heavy armor and shields ~Orbital Combat Platform 4 Jackhammer turrets, 12 heavy turrets, 16 point defense turrets. Heavy Armor and Shields ~Savior class Battleship, armed with 28 point defense turrets, 16 heavy cannons, 20 missile arrays, and 8 Jackhammer High-Density Projectile Cannons Heavy Armor and Shields ~Juggernaught Class Destroyer, 21 heavy cannons, 2 Jackhammer High-Density Projectile Cannons, heavy arrmor and Shields ~Tau Class Battlecruiser 20 point defense turrets, 4 heavy cannons, 2 Jackhammer High-Density Projectile Cannons, Heavy Armor and Sheilds. Troop Carrier and gunship/ lander bays, stealth system ~M8-class Dreadnaught 8 piont defense turrets, 20 medium turrets, 2 heavy cannons. Heavy Shields and Armor. Troop Carrier ~MRC6-Class Cruiser armed with 10 point defense turrets, 4 heavy cannons, 1 Jackhammer High-Density Projectile Cannon. Medium Armor and Shields ~HG- Class Battlecruiser 28 point defense turrets, 3 Jackhammer High-Density Projectile Cannons Medium Shields lighter armor ~H64-Class Blockade Runner 8 point defense turrets, 5 Jackhammer High-Density Projectile Cannons, Medium Shields, Lighter Armor ~LR-Class Interceptor 16 piont defense turrets, 1 Jackhammer High-Density Projectile Cannon Light sheilds and armor stealth system. Notable ships Veras-The first capital ship to be launched was the Veras. a savior class Battleship that served to carry the dominions armies to distant worlds. armed with 28 anti-small ship cannons, 16 heavy cannons, and 8 Jackhammer High-Density Projectile Cannons. More notably however is the ship's extrodinary heavy sheilds and Armor. Built in a latice the ship posses multiple intersecting sheilds. Not a single place is protected by less than 3 sheilds. Vagatus-The Vagatus is a modified Blockade Runner. It was modified to carry heavier armor and shields. It is armed with 2 heavy cannons 8 point defense turrets and 4 Jackhammer cannons. Its cargo bay is specially modified to house 2 heavy gunship transports and a barracks for 2 special ops squads and a stealth system KIA Loki- The first Supercapital ship of the Dominion. Destroyed during the Aretecracy Preemptive of 855AT Culture The society of the Dominion is broken up in to a caste system based on genes in the population's blood. The technology of the Dominion, which are all worshiped as holy artifacts bear their own unique responses to the different gene types. This difference has divided the people based on what their gene type makes them capable of. Different gene types vary individually but overall are put into 4 basic catagories: Military, analyze, control, infect, Military gene types repurpose artifacts they posses into either a weapon or defensive gear. Analyze gene types are able to repurpose artifacts to scan dignose and potentialy heal Control gene types are able to repurpose artifacts into either remotely controled or automous machines. They are also able to lock out any outside use of the artifact from non specified users Infect gene types are able to geneticaly interface with others' technology tuning them into artifacts. they are also able to break the control gene type power over certain objects if they have stronger genes The head of society is lead by the Alexius who posses the strongest overall gene out of all those alive. Next highest in the system are both the warrior and high priest castes who serve on an equal level. The Warriors are a group who posses the highest military hybrid type genes. the High priests are the strongest without a millitary gene type. Part of the next rung are the Finders. The Finders are made up of both Intelligence and counterintelligence units. The Spies working for intelligence are generally infect military type gene hybrids. The counter Intelligence are usually Analyze or control types. With the Intelligence programs of the Finders are the Gene keepers. The Keepers are usually Analyze gene types who are in charge of enriching the Gene strength and determining the user's class in society based on class. The other half or the rung are the scientists. While the High priests jobs are to determine the use of each artifact the scientist are tasked with finding new ways to use them. They experiment with the different combinations of Artifacts and asses their value. On the bottom rung are the geneless. these people serve as the worker slaves of society. they have no rights as citizens. since they have no gene to controll artifacts they are deemed worthless and less than people. they are tasked with the least desirable jobs of society. History Upon entering the Galaxy one of the first nations encounted was the Hyperborians. While intialy the Dominion formed an alliance with them and joined the ending of the conflict in the northern front, the Alliance was short lived. As time progressed the Alexius found that the JSA, enemies of the Khanate were a much more reliable and powerful ally.